Blast from the Past
by Tina101
Summary: Sequel to Tell Me a Story. What happens when Ashley shows up and tries to win Roger back? Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Blast From the Past**

**Chapter 1:**

Mimi and Roger walked down the street towards the loft. Collins had gone ahead with Mark so the couple could spend some time together.

"Hey Rog, I was thinking, maybe you could come to my show tonight," Mimi suggested as she slid her hand into Roger's back pocket. "I could give you a private show afterwards."

"I don't like all those sick bastards looking at my girl." Mimi stopped, and wrapped her arms around Roger's neck. She swung from his neck, and looked into his green eyes.

"You're the only one for me, and you know that. Come on baby, please?" Mimi began to pout. Roger rolled his eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with Maureen, you know that right?" Mimi flashed Roger a cheeky smile.

"You know you love me anyway." Roger kissed the tip of Mimi's nose.

"Yes I do. Now, let's go before they send out a search party for us." The couple began to walk down the street again.

"So, will you come to my show tonight?" Roger sighed. Mimi just wouldn't drop the subject!

"Yeah, I'll go." Mimi let out a squeal, and pecked Roger on the lips.

The couple continued to walk down the street towards the loft talking about meaningless things. Roger squeezed Mimi's hand.

Everything was peaceful until they heard a voice call out behind them, "Roger Davis, is that you?" Roger spun around. Rushing towards him was a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She stopped and smiled. "It _is_ you!"

"Ashley?" Roger asked. She nodded. "Umm, wow. Didn't expect to see you here." Ashley smiled and gave Roger a hug. Mimi felt almost threatened by her. "Ashley, this is my girlfriend, Mimi." Ashley looked at Mimi like she was a piece of trash.

"Nice to meet you," Mimi said with the nicest tone she could come up with. Ashley shifted from one foot to the other.

"Likewise." Mimi took an immediate dislike to the woman. "So Roger, we _must_ get together and catch up one day. How about lunch?" Before Roger could reply, Ashley whipped out a piece of paper and scribbled down her phone number. "Give me a call. We should get together for lunch." Ashley gave Mimi a deadly stare. "Just the two of us. You know, for old time's sake. Well, bye!" Mimi could have sworn that Ashley winked at Roger before leaving.

"I don't like her," Mimi said the second Ashley was out of earshot. Roger took Mimi's hand, and they began to walk again. "She still ahs a thing for you." Roger didn't say anything. He knew that Ashley still had a thing for him. The best thing he could possibly do is keep his mouth shut and his opinions to himself.

Much to Roger's dismay, Mark, Collins, and Maureen all found it completely hilarious that Ashley was back and still had a thing for Roger. Joanne was completely out of the loop about the whole thing.

"Wait, so who exactly is Ashley?" the lawyer asked.  
"My ex from high school; self-righteous, whiney two timer. She probably tracked me down," Roger replied.

"What did she do?"

"Oh! I want to tell her the story!" Maureen announced. Mimi couldn't help but smile. Not because of Maureen's enthusiasm, but because she had said, 'story', and the dancer found out about Ashley through a story. Roger sighed.

"Go ahead Mo." Maureen settled down on the couch and cleared her voice dramatically. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Roger dated this airhead name Ashley our senior year. I personally didn't like her; there was something off about her. Anyway, it was all-good; they went to prom together and all that jazz. Literally the day after prom, Ashley told Roger that she had another boyfriend, and it was over. Now, the little liar's back."

"I guess you two got along _wonderfully_," Joanne said sarcastically. Maureen snorted.

"Yeah right. I hated that little bitch. She thought she was the greatest thing since sliced bread. I said good riddance when she left. I think she tracked you down too. She's a stalker."  
"She gave Roger her number," Mimi said as she patted Roger's knee.

"you met her?" Collins asked. Mimi nodded.

"She didn't like me though. She barely even acknowledged me." Mimi shrugged. "I don't like her too. She's a skank or something." Everyone laughed. Those who knew Ashley knew she was a skank.

Later that night, Roger and Mimi were sitting around their apartment talking. Mimi got up and began to change into one of Roger's old shirts for the night. She was completely wiped after working.

"Hey honey," she said as she got changed. "I know I'm not in charge of you and all, but I don't feel really comfortable with you going to go see Ashley alone." Roger got up off the bed.

"Why?"  
"She's your _ex girlfriend_ for God's sake, and she wants you back! I feel threatened by her. I don't want another girl hitting on you."

"Now you know how I feel whenever I go to work with you! Those men looking at you shake your ass in a thong! If I want to go out and have a _friendly_ lunch with Ashley, then I will!"

"Go! go see that whore then! I don't really give a damn what the hell you do!" with that, Mimi crawled into bed and faced the wall. Roger waited until her breathing evened out and then got in bed next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Things were rough for Roger and Mimi over the next few days. They would almost avoid each other when they could. Mimi worked more and more just to get under Roger's skin. Roger was tired of the fighting. He grabbed his jacket and a few dollars and went down to the grocery store to buy Mimi her favorite foods. He was going to make everything up to her. The tension was driving him _crazy_.

Roger bought what he needed and rushed back to his loft. On his way home, he ran into the last person he wanted to see, Ashley. Ashley's face lit up when she saw the rocker.

"Roger! What are you doing here?" she chirped. Roger held up the plastic bag of food.

"Got something for Mimi to eat," he replied. Ashley fell into step next to him.

"Can we talk?" Roger shrugged. "What happened, with us I mean? We used to be so close, and now we're practically strangers. Why?"

"You know why, Ashley. You lied to me and used me for one thing and one thing only, sex. _You_ broke it off, not me. What are you doing here Ashley?"

"I wanted to see the famous New York City," Ashley replied simply.

"No, why are you _really_ here? You've been to the City dozens of times; you came here in high school. Don't lie to me."

"I wanted to see you; I wanted to have what we had before. I thought we had something special." There was a whiney tone to Ashley's voice…Maureen's whine was _nothing_ compared to hers. It only reminded Roger of why he broke up with her. It was Ashley's way or the highway. "Why Mimi? I mean, she can't be more than eighteen."

"She's twenty, and she showed me life again. As dorky as it sounds, she's the reason I get up every morning. After my girlfriend killed herself, I was depressed. Mimi showed up after a year and helped me. I love Mimi, and she loves me." Ashley ran her fingers up and down Roger's arm. The rocker moved away from her.

"Come on Roger, you can't honestly tell me that our flame's out." Ashley pulled Roger close against his will.

Mimi shoved her hands deep into her pockets and continued to walk down the street. She wanted to tell Roger that she'd be a little more comfortable if she could go with him to meet Ashley. She didn't want to be whiney and bitchy towards Roger, but at the same time she wanted some reassurances. It was extremely obvious that Ashley wanted Roger back, and from what Mimi had heard; Ashley gets what she wants. Mimi rounded the corner and froze.

"Come on Roger, we have a history together. Dump the little girl, you know you want to," Ashley said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Roger's neck. Roger tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

"What part of, 'I love Mimi' don't you get!?" he demanded. There was a sparkle in Ashley's eyes. Before Roger knew it, Ashley's lips were on his. Roger tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let him.

Suddenly, a voice shrieked, "Roger Davis!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Roger pushed Ashley and spun around. Mimi was standing there looking clearly hurt. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"Mimi…" Roger started. Before he could explain himself, Mimi pushed past him and ran down the street. Roger rounded on Ashley. "Look what you've done!" Ashley smiled smugly. Groaning, Roger grabbed his shopping bag and ran after Mimi.

Mimi ran down the street, into her building, and up to her loft. Blinded by tears, she began to throw things around. When she heard the door open, she spun around.

"Mimi-" Roger started again.

"Get out!" yelled Mimi as she began to throw Roger's things at him. "Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Let me explain, please."

"Explain what!? I got the message loud and clear! Tell me Roger; was that the best damn kiss of your life? I hope so, because it'll be the last kiss you'll ever get. Now, get the hell out!" Roger grabbed what clothes he could and stuffed them in a duffel bag. "I'll bring by the rest of your shit later." Without looking back, Roger left. He'd let Mimi cool off, and then explain himself. She _had_ to understand, she just had to.

Roger mounted the flight of stairs to the loft. He knew that Mark and Collins would let him stay with them while he cleaned up this mess. Roger slid open the door and found Collins and Mark playing a game of chess.

"Hey," Mark said. "What's wrong with Mimi? We could hear her screaming." Roger flopped down on the couch.

"I need a place to stay for a while. Ashley kissed me, and Mimi saw. She kicked me out before I could tell her that it wasn't my fault. Collins chuckled and shook his head.

"Boy, I told you that she was bad news when you two dated in high school," he said. "Ashley's always been a brat. Give Mimi a few days to cool off and have the girls talk to her." Roger nodded. He got up off the ancient couch and called Maureen and Joanne. They agreed to try and talk to Mimi. Slightly satisfied, Roger sat back down on the couch and watched the chess game.

Maureen and Joanne knocked on the door to Mimi's place. When she didn't answer, they went inside. Mimi was sprawled out on her stomach on the bed, crying and cursing in Spanish.

"Mimi?" Joanne asked. The dancer looked up and desperately tried to wipe the smeared makeup off her face. "Oh honey." Joanne sat next to her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Ro-Roger kissed that skank! I-I can't b-believe h-him!" Mimi sobbed. Joanne stroked her long hair.

"I know; I know sweetie. He's really worried about you. Why don't you talk to him?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I dumped his sorry ass, end of story."

"Mimi-" Maureen began.

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" Maureen closed her mouth. Joanne rubbed Mimi's back to calm her down.

"Okay, we'll talk about something else. Maureen and I brought you some comfort food." Maureen handed Mimi a plastic bag. Inside was a large tub of cookie dough. Mimi couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Maureen sat on the other side of Mimi and gave her a quick hug.

Roger squeezed his eyes shut. Sleep just wouldn't come! After trying to several more minutes, he rolled off the couch and went out on the fire escape. Roger looked out at the street below. This was where he had yelled at Mimi, pushed her away. Now, he would do _anything_ to have her back, to feel her in his arms once again. Roger buried his face in his hands. He couldn't stand the thought that he and Mimi were officially over. Roger looked at the fire escape below. A warm light came from Mimi's apartment. More than anything, Roger longed to go down to see her. The rocker shut his eyes, but quickly opened them again. All he could see was Ashley's smug face. It was almost like she had planned the entire thing from the get go. Roger pushed away from the railing and went back inside to get out of the cold. He curled up on the couch and closed his eyes. The piece of furniture was beyond uncomfortable to sleep on, nothing like Mimi's bed with the dancer's warm body curled up next to his. However, Mark and Collins had taken apart his bed when he had moved out, and he refused to impose

Eventually, Roger drifted off to sleep, but first whispered, "I love you, Mimi."

Mimi sat curled up on the window seat staring out into space. Next to her was the tub of cookie dough, half empty. Mimi hugged her knees to her chest. Movement on the fire escape above her own caught the dancer's attention. She shifted slightly to try and get a better look. Based on the body language, Mimi could tell that it was Roger up there. She got up and put the cookie dough away. She couldn't even stand to look at Roger. She was swearing off all men for now; they were all bastards anyway. Mimi turned off the lights and crawled in bed. Tomorrow, she was working the day shift (the perks of it being Saturday), and then she had to take Roger all his stuff. Mimi drew her blanket close around her. Without Roger, the bed was empty and almost unfamiliar. Also, there was no body heat to keep her warm. Mimi buried her face in her lumpy pillow and willed herself _not_ to cry. She'd shed no more tears over Roger; it's a waste of time; nothing more, nothing less.

**A/N:** I was thinking of buying the _Tick, Tick…Boom!_ Soundtrack, if you guys who own it could tell me how it is I'd be _really_ grateful!! Oh, and only one more chapter…sorry!!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mimi was about to get changed for work when she heard someone knock on her window. She spun around and found Roger standing out on her fire escape. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned her back to the rocker.

"Come on baby, will you at least listen to me?" Roger asked.

"Where's your girlfriend?" asked Mimi without turning back around. Roger sighed.

"I'm trying to talk to her. Let me explain. If you'd just listen to me, it'll be alright. _Please_ Mimi." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I have to go to work. You want to talk? I'll _consider_ it when I drop all your shit off later. Now, goodbye." Without another word, Mimi grabbed her outfit and disappeared in her bathroom. Roger waited a few minutes to see if she'd return before going back up to the loft.

Mimi struggled into her new work outfit. It was a bitch to put on, but worth it in the end. The outfit had black straps around her legs and torso, a thick black belt with metal studs, pleather gloves up to her elbows, and wrist bands that matched the belt. Mimi pulled jeans and her jacket on over her work clothes and left to go to work. As she walked down the street, Ashley saw her. The blonde girl stopped and watched Mimi go into the CatScratch Club. Ashley smiled wickedly. Mimi was a whore; Roger was dating a whore!

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Ashley said quietly. Tonight, she'd get Roger back for sure.

Loud music thumped through Mimi as she grabbed a pole and spun around. Men cheered and waved money in the air. As Mimi grabbed some of the bills, she felt someone grab her ass. She spun around and found an older Hispanic man sitting there grinning. Mimi dug her stiletto heel into his shoulder.

"Obviously you're new here. You _don't_ touch the girls," she growled. Mimi whistled. A bouncer came over and kicked the man out. Mimi stuffed the money down her top and began to dance again.

After the show, Mimi's friend Nancy asked, "You doin' okay Meems? You seem really out of it." Mimi nodded as she pulled her jacket on.

"Yeah, never better. Things are just a little crazy at home," she replied. "I'll see you later!" Mimi waved and left. The second she got outside, her face fell. Things were beyond crazy at home, they were a living hell. When Mimi got home, she changed and grabbed the box of Roger's old stuff.

Meanwhile, Roger was lounged across the couch, strumming away at his guitar. Someone knocked on the door, so he got up to answer it. Standing there was Ashley.

"What the hell do you want?" Roger growled. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"You don't need Mimi, she's a whore." Roger snorted.

"You're one to talk! How many guys did you sleep with in high school? How about how many did you sleep with while we were dating?" Ashley opened and closed her mouth several times.

"This isn't about me," she said quietly after a few seconds.

"This is _all_ about you! It's always been all about Ashley Lee. I love Mimi; I always have, and I always will. Nothing will come between us, and you can't change that. Didn't expect me to say that did you?" Ashley began to pout. With a flip of her blonde hair, she spun around only to find Mimi standing there with a cardboard box.

"Hope you're happy, whore," Ashley spat. Roger grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

"_Don't_ talk about her like that! You're the whore, going from guy to guy. Get the hell out of here Ashley, you're not welcome anymore." Ashley fixed her hair and left.

Mimi looked at Roger and couldn't help but smile. After all she had done, he still loved her with all his heart. Roger watched to make sure Ashley was gone before turning to Mimi.

"So, you're here to drop off my stuff," he said rather sadly. Mimi sauntered over to him.

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," she said. Roger wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her against him.

"It's my fault. I should have told Ashley to take a hike from the get go." Mimi snaked her arms around Roger's neck.

"You know, it's awfully lonely at my place. I _was_ going to try on my work outfit and practice some of my dances, but I'd like an audience." Roger smiled and pressed his lips against Mimi's. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and deepened the kiss.

Both were completely wrapped up in each other until they heard Mark exclaim, "I'm happy for you both, really I am, but _please_ continue this little celebration downstairs so you don't see my lunch." Right away, Roger and Mimi broke apart.

"Mark, you _really_ need to get laid." Mark flipped Roger off.

"Come on, we'll continue this downstairs," Mimi purred in Roger's ear. The rocker grabbed his box of stuff and went downstairs with his girlfriend. Smiling, Mark slid the loft door closed. He had known that the fight would be short, just not this short. He was happy fro them, they deserved each other.

**The End**

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to MimiluvsRoger4lyf for asking me to do a sequel to _Tell Me a Story_. I hope you all liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time!! Oh, to see Mimi's costume, go to my profile, then my homepage, and scroll down on the first page!!

Tina101


End file.
